The best laid plans
by Aleia15
Summary: To what extent would Edgeworth go to make Phoenix stop badgering his poor witnesses? PhoenixMiles


**The Best Laid Plans**

Miles Edgeworth didn't have a great opinion concerning his colleague's, Phoenix Wright, intelligence; but he would have thought he wasn't as thick as that. It was the fourth time he had to warn him about the same issue, and he insisted in carrying on the exact same way.

He didn't know why Wright kept on relentlessly badgering his witnesses until they almost cried on the stand; and Miles couldn't care less if he did it in someone else's trial. But he had promised Powers to have a word with him. And Miles Edgeworth was a man of his word.

The first conversation didn't go as planned, though.

He didn't know what to expect when he cornered Wright after the trial, but it certainly wasn't to have a fuming attorney ignoring everything he said and shouting about being left behind and false suicide notes. 

Not that Miles was going to complain about the results--having Phoenix pinning him to a wall and ravishing his mouth after a year abstinence had been heaven. In hindsight, he should have put up a bit more of a fight, but he had been too horny to care, and Phoenix had been pressing and rubbing against him in the most delicious way.

His memories of the rest of the evening were a bit hazy, but he recalled perfectly telling Wright off. His duty completed, Miles had gone home that night totally satisfied.

He had been shocked when just a week after that, Wright had viciously pressed a sweet old lady until she fainted on the stand. Never mind that she wasn't really unconscious, or that the cross-examination proved later that said old lady had poisoned and killed her neighbour's guide-dog just because the animal had once urinated on her post box. What mattered was that Wright was still doing the same.

So Miles went to find him to tell him exactly what he thought about his methods.

He ended praising them to high heaven, but that was only because Phoenix had a wicked mouth and a really talented tongue. His methods on that particular were flawless: the right amount of pressure, and heat, and suction, and tongue--everything.

After that night Miles had the distinct impression the one who needed to change his methods was himself. 

Impression that was reinforced when Wright just did it again. 

Not two days after their last _conversation_, and there he was, pushing a little girl almost into hysterics. And no, the fact that the little girl had hidden the killing weapon thinking it would help her dad to literally get away with murder was not what mattered there. What mattered was that Wright was doing it again.

So Edgeworth had paid him a visit at his house and demanded he stopped. Or don't. Don't stop, never stop, more, harder, faster, _just like that._

He had thought later, while Phoenix snored softly next to his ear and he stared at the ceiling enjoying the low throbbing on parts of his body he had neglected for a long time, that maybe the problem was that he wasn't forceful enough.

Wright was always taking the initiative, surprising Miles and making him forget the reason he was after him in the first place.

So the trick was not letting Wright lay a hand on him.

And that was the reason he had Phoenix Wright handcuffed to the chair on his office at that precise moment.

The trial that morning had been the last straw. Wright had done everything he could to pin the murder of Dr. Jones on the grief-stricken widow. And yes, the widow had been close to collapsing by the end of the trial, when she had confessed just to get away from Wright.

Miles would be impressed by his skill at turning the tables on him and getting the truth out of his witnesses, if that didn't leave him without an argument to do what he was doing.

"Hmmm" Wright's voice took him out of his musings, and he turned to look at the other man. "What--"

Miles turned on the light on top of his desk, giving them enough light to see each other in the darkened room. He hadn't expected the drug to be so strong, but apparently Wright had been out of it for hours, and he hadn't notice the hours flying by while he was deep in his thoughts.

"So good of you to join us, Wright." Edgeworth said leaning against the edge of the desk, a couple of feet away from the chair. At that distance he could se perfectly the other man's face, and his eyes were still confused and unfocused. Maybe drugging him had been a bit extreme. 

"Edgeworth?" he said groggily. "Where--what--"

"You are in my office, and we are going to have a conversation." He said calmly, as if tying up your colleagues was the most normal thing in the world.

Wright tried to get up, only to be stopped by the cuff and he looked at Miles puzzled for a second, before realizing what was going on and glaring hotly at him. "Miles, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Edgeworth just ignored the question. "I've warned you before about the way you treat your witnesses in court, Wright, but you insist in doing the same time after time."

A light of recognition entered Wright's eyes, and he then did a double take. "Wait, you drugged and tied me to your chair just for that?" the incredulity was almost palpable on his voice.

"This way you will have to listen to me." He said, and his voice sounded a bit petulant even to himself.

"I can't believe this…" Wright was looking at him, the disbelief clear on his face. "Miles, release me."

"No. If I do, you won't listen to me. Every time I try to have this conversation with you, you end up all over me. I want you to listen now." he admitted, blushing slightly.

Phoenix's eyebrows shot up. "Ahhh, I get it now." A smirk. "I won't lay a hand on you, Miles."

"Do you think I am so naïve, Wright?" he said a bit annoyed. Wright didn't look like he was taking Miles seriously.

"Let me go, Edgeworth…" 

"No, you have to listen to me. You are getting a reputation of being really nasty in court, and even people who know you are wary of your cross-exa--"

"Release. Me. Now. Miles."

"--minations. You've had people crying, fainting and in hysterics. I agree in getting the truth out of the witnesses, but you take things a bit too far." Now that he finally was saying everything, there was no stopping Edgeworth. "Do you want to have the same problems I've had because of my reputation? You have to think--"

"Miles. Shut up!"

Wright was looking at him intently from the chair, and Edgeworth stopped talking, surprised.

"Is this about my cross-examinations, Miles?" he asked, and Edgeworth felt his face heating up. "You know I won't stop pressing as hard as I can if I think a witness is hiding something from me."

"You look heartless doing that." He protested.

"I don't mind."

"But--"

"I think you had something else in mind when you set this up, Miles."

He averted his eyes, blushing even more. "What foolishness are you talking about, Wright?"

"I think you want something that has nothing to do with work." Wright's voice dropped to what Edgeworth recognized as his _bedroom voice_, and too late, he realized he was in trouble. "I think you have been following me around, getting so worked up about this for a different reason."

"Don't be a moron, Wright." But his voice sounded weak even to himself. Had he been found out?

"I think what you want is for me to lay a hand on you." Wright continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Actually, I am sure you want me to lay both hands on you. Or is it you who wants to lay your hands on me?"

The heat was spreading from his face, and Edgeworth wondered if maybe he had underestimated Wright. "You--"

"Is that the reason you tied me up like this, Miles?" the smirk was back on his voice. "I am right, am I not? You wanted to have me at your mercy, so you could do whatever you wanted to me."

Edgeworth closed his eyes, defeated. Wright's voice was getting to him, as it had always done, and the other man was right, he wanted to touch him.

"Do you want to know what I would do to you were our positions reversed, Miles? I would never tie you to something as uncomfortable as a chair, but I would to my bed. I'd undress you first, slowly, worshipping with my hands and mouth every single inch of skin as I expose it and--"

"Shut up Phoenix!" He gasped, flushed. Wright knew exactly how to get to him.

"Make me."

_Bastard._ he thought, before throwing al pretence to the wind and smashing his mouth against Wright's.

His kiss was a hot and demanding as ever, and Phoenix took control of it immediately, as if it was him and not Miles the one on top. He might as well be, Miles realized climbing on to Phoenix' lap; even without using his hands he seemed to be all over Miles.

"Release me, Miles." Phoenix said hoarsely, breaking the kiss.

"No." he whispered in his ear, enjoying the shudder that coursed the other man's body.

And then he fastened his lips on Phoenix' neck, kissing and nipping while his hands untied his tie and shirt.

"Oh, fuck!" Phoenix shouted, pressing his body as hard as he could against Miles. His neck had always been his weak point, and Miles was not above exploiting that knowledge now.

Oh, he was going to enjoy that!

Miles took advantage for the next half an hour, revelling in Phoenix moans, and shouts, and threats, and pleas. He kept kissing, and touching, and biting while he grinded their groins together, feeling the push of the other body trying to get even closer.

"Miles--" a whine now, no longer threatening. He could feel Phoenix' erection straining against his trousers, and he wasn't in a much better state. Taking pity of him, he slid down the chair to kneel in between his parted thighs. "Oh! Please!"

Looking up to Phoenix' face, he had to stifle a smile at his expression, his look was so hungry, almost starved, and Miles felt his own arousal responding to it. He had never known having that kind of power over the other man would be so exciting. 

Playfully, he passed the tips of his fingers over the bulge on Phoenix' trousers, and was rewarded with a shout and a curse. Slowly, very slowly he moved his hand to unzip the trousers. Under his hand, he could feel his lover's body trembling, and he took pity on him.

He freed Phoenix' cock and leaned closer, licking it gently before taking him into his mouth. It had been a long time since the last time he had done that, but apparently it was like riding a bicycle. He could hear the tinkling of the handcuffs against the armrest where Phoenix was trying to move his hands to touch him, and his moans and curses.

"Miles, oh fuck, Miles… un-cuff me you bastard… oh stop… don't, don't stop… fuck… release me so I can fuck you! Oh, stop, stop… you're going to make me come… stop… I want to… oh, fuck!"

Miles realized he was close, and there was no way he was going to let things finish like that. There was something else he wanted as well. Standing up, he looked around to see what he had on his office. There must be something… he found what he was looking for on top of his desk. The cream for his hands.

Phoenix followed his look and groaned, fighting again with the cuffs.

Taking off his trousers, Miles climbed back on to Phoenix lap, kissing him deeply. A few second later both of them were panting.

"Miles, untie me and I'll do that for you." Phoenix said seeing him scooping some cream on his hands to prepare himself. Shaking his head, Miles just smeared his lover's cock with the stuff and prepared himself for a minute, stretching himself until he was sure both of them were about to combust from desire.

Miles positioned himself and guided his lover gently inside of him. It was slightly painful and he was trembling with the effort by the time he was completely filled; panting, he pressed his forehead against his lover's.

"Don't move yet, Phoenix." He whispered, getting used to the feeling. He couldn't remember a time he had felt his lover going so deep inside him, and he wondered why he hadn't thought about doing it this way before.

"Un-cuff me Miles, I want to hold you."

"The key is on my coat, do you want me to get up and go get it?" he said arching an eyebrow. Phoenix swore, thrusting up in revenge. "Oh!"

Putting his hands on the other man's shoulders, Miles moved his body up and then back down with excruciating slowness. He knew it was torture for him, he could only imagine how it was for Phoenix. Kissing him again, he smirked against his mouth.

"Oh, god!"

Phoenix was thrusting up as much as it was possible in his position, and Miles was enjoying the power he had over him. It was usually the other way round, so this time he planned on milking it for what it was worth. 

"Miles!" Phoenix grunted, and then he bit down on Edgeworth's neck. He shuddered and moaned, throwing his head back. And then he started moving in earnest.

It was a race to completion, both of them panting and gasping while he impaled himself repeatedly on his lover. It didn't last long, and Miles tensed when he felt his climax building up. Kissing Phoenix again, he came, without a hand on him. His lover came inside of him while his body was still trembling, and they slumped exhausted.

"Wow."

That was exactly his feeling, but he was too tired to open his mouth and express it. Closing his eyes, he purred feeling happy and sleepy. 

"Miles, get up and untie me before you fall asleep." Wright's voice came to him from far, far away. "Miles, don't you dare fall asleep on me…"

Snuggling closer to Phoenix' warm body, he curled up and nuzzled his neck. He could hear an annoyed voice somewhere close to him, but the darkness was so inviting--

Phoenix Wright looked at the sleeping form of his lover and sighed.

Everything had gone according to the plan, or almost, he had never thought Miles would have the nerve to fall asleep before untying him. But he wasn't going to complain, even if his arms were getting numb and the feeling of dried come on his belly and clothes was really disgusting. It had been a hell of a shag.

Kissing the top of Miles' head he closed his eyes to rest for a while.

He wondered, just before falling asleep, if making Gumshoe cry on the stand would merit a spanking.

He guessed he was going to find out.

Fin


End file.
